One of the problems associated with high-chairs is the fact that a small child will easily slide out of the chair under the tray, and can fall to the floor. While "escaping" the chair is sometimes intentional on the child's part, it is frequently due to the small size of the child and the fact that the bend in the child's legs does not extend over the front edge of the seat when the child is appropriately positioned. Thus, each time the child moves or attempts to move his legs, he pulls himself forward in the seat, and begins to slide under the tray.
There are many harness-type devices known which are utilized in holding a child within a high-chair. However, conventional devices still suffer several drawbacks. One conventional type of restraint utilizes ties, belts or other fasteners which wrap around the child and tie to the frame of the high-chair, but are also cumbersome for the adult to try and fit the child into. Also, because such harnesses are fastened to the chair in a number of locations, they are not easily and quickly removable, as they require tedious unfastening from both the child and chair. Furthermore, prior art devices were not capable of easy adjustment for children of different sizes, or chairs of different sizes.
The conventional child restraints also typically have a pair of openings through which the childs legs are inserted. Such devices hold the child from sliding forward and out of the chair. However, they do little to keep a child from sliding forward out of a proper upright position while still in the chair Once the child has begun to slide forward, it is difficult for the child to reposition himself in an upright position. It is even more difficult, if not impossible, for the child to eat while in this "slouched" position.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for positioning a child in a high-chair.
Another object is to provide a device which is easily removable from a high-chair.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a child positioning device which is adjustable for more than one size of child.
Still another object is to provide a child positioning device which will position a child for good posture in a high-chair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a child positioning device which will prevent the child from sliding forward in a high-chair.
Yet another object is to provide a child positioning device which may be used in various types of high-chairs.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a child positioning device which is simple, economical to manufacture, and pleasant in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.